


Happy: A Drastoria Story

by pinkwildcat94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: F/M, First Meeting, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 11:11:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkwildcat94/pseuds/pinkwildcat94
Summary: A simple story of how Draco Malfoy met Astoria Greengrass and how she makes him smile for the first time in years.





	Happy: A Drastoria Story

It was the annual Greengrass Foundation Charity Ball held at the Greengrass Estate. This year, Hyperion Greengrass has decided to invite every wizards and witches from all over for this occasion unlike their previous year’s hosting it. From the start when they were planning this ball, they had everyone who was anyone invited to make a special announcement about their youngest daughter Astoria’s engagement to her betrothed. However, just a few weeks ago when she received the proposal, she surprised not only her betrothed and her family, but also herself by rejecting it, citing that she simply was not ready for marriage.

Astoria knew that she has disappointed her family when she turned down the proposal. The truth was she was not ready nor does she want to marry the guy. It just did not felt right. Everything was just so simple yet she felt empty. Like something was missing and she was meant for other things…meant to be with someone else.

During the event, Astoria mingled around and had to face the pity from guests of those who have heard of her engagement not following through. She knew there was gossip out there about him dumping her but she decided to let it be at the moment because she wants to focus on other things in her life.

As the event went on, she started to feel a little lightheaded and decided to retreat to the first floor balcony, not before asking one of her house elves to bring her some food and a drink as she step outside for fresh air.

More people started pouring into the balcony and Astoria stayed the corner as she looked at the greenery around the home she has been growing up in. No longer does she live at the Greengrass Estate because she decided to move out and live in an apartment on her own. She also figured it would be a good place to hide for the time being and start to gain the independence she has always wanted since she was little.

She glanced at the corner of her eyes and sees a tall blonde guy walking in. It was no mistake it was none other than the infamous Malfoy heir. It was then Astoria realized she has never really met or talked him before despite them being in the same school and same house. In fact, he was even in her house once back in the day.

Astoria never really had much opinion about the Malfoy heir, even when he joined the Death Eaters. To her, he’s nothing but a bully, always teasing Harry Potter and his friends. But seeing him helping Harry Potter with the fight with the dark lord, she figured not all of him is bad. She remembers noticing his behaviour change during his 6th year, around the time he joined the group and how it was simply out of character of him to remain silent. It was then Astoria concluded that he wasn’t a bad guy, he was just broken.

Her thoughts were interrupted when her house elf handed her a plate of appetizers and a drink in hand for her to consume. If she was going to stay for the rest of the party, she would have to fuel her body.

* * *

It was the day of the annual Greengrass Foundation Charity Ball held at the Greengrass estate, much like every year. Draco was no stranger to coming to the event nor was he a stranger to the estate. In fact, one of his close friends from Hogwarts is Daphne Greengrass, the first heir to her family’s current legacy. Draco knew of the second heir but never formally met her before. The only thing he knew about her was her name.

It was his mother who encouraged him to go to the event to make good publicity for the Malfoy family by attending a charity event. The invite was extended to him courtesy of Daphne, with them still keeping in touch despite everything that had happened to him. The Greengrass family were purebloods but they managed to be the neutral party at all cost. This had something to do with the fact that her father, Hyperion, is a diplomat and a well-known one at that.

When he arrived, he was greeted with whispers among the guests there. He had gotten used to it even though it had been years since his family’s infamous run with the Death Eaters. There was nothing he could do about it no matter how hard he tried to move past it. It is true when they said that your past will always be there to haunt you.

He spotted Daphne with her fiance and greeted the couple. Daphne was glad to see Draco there, being that he is the only friend she closely kept in touch with even after her falling out with some of their close friends in Slytherin. Daphne helped to introduce him to a few people but he could only take so much of the whispers and eye glances at him.

Draco excused himself for some fresh air at the first floor balcony where he sees a few people were hanging out in. Soon some of them went back inside when the Greengrass parents rally the guests.

“Here is some food and a drink for you, Miss Astoria. I hope this will keep you well fed,” said the house elf. “However, you mother has told me to tell you to come inside.”

“Thank you. I’ll be in after I finish eating.”

Draco looked at the girl with the brunette hair and a bright blue gown that the house elf had just served. She was gorgeous. He’s heard of her countless of times in school courtesy of Daphne. Especially during his fifth year of Hogwarts when word got around in the boys’ dormitory that Daphne’s sister has become “hot” over the summer.

“Hi,” he greeted her, surprising himself by his actions.

Astoria turned to see the person trying to talk to her and smiled back politely. “Hi,” she replied.

“You’re Daphne’s sister, right? Astoria?”

“Yes, that’s me,” she looked at her plate of appetizers that her house elf handed to her and offered it to Draco. “Do you want some?”

“No, thank you. My name is-”

“Draco, I know. We go to Hogwarts together. We’re even sorted to Slytherin,” she finished his sentence.

“You’re two years below me and Daphne.”

Astoria nodded and giggled, “That’s right.”

Draco took a moment to take in her smile and giggle. Both were pretty adorable in his opinion. Before he knew it, he felt himself smiling sincerely since he arrived at the Greengrass Estate. “I’m sorry I just don’t understand how we’ve never met before. I remember spending a few days here during a summer break yet I’ve never seen you before,” he finally said after a silence.

“Well, I was with my father during his trip to the muggle world. I spent most of my summer days there during that time,” she answered.

“Right, I remember hearing something about it,” he responded, hoping the conversation would keep going.

Astoria continued smiling at him after she took a sip of her water that her house elf had handed to her, “So are you enjoying yourself?” she asked politely.

“I think so. And you?”

“Big parties make me feel dizzy,” she replied truthfully. “That’s why I like to run off for a while and recharge alone.”

“Oh, I hope I’m not being a bother to you.”

“No, you’re not. I rather just talk to one person instead of talking to five at once,” she said, then she started moving closer to his ear while looking at their surrounding to whisper: “Plus I’m avoiding the press.”

Draco raised his eyebrow at the statement, “Does Little Greengrass have a scandal?” he teased.

“First of all, no one has called me ‘Little Greengrass’ in years and no it’s not a scandal. Or maybe it is a little bit depending on what you’ve heard.”

“Why? What happened?” he asked curiously.

Astoria contemplated telling him but took a deep breath and spoke, “I turned down a marriage proposal,” she revealed.

Draco couldn’t help but scoff, “Is that it? That’s hardly anything newsworthy. I should know. I’ve been making headlines ever since what happened to me and my family.” Draco noticed that Astoria was quite surprised at the comment he made, let alone making a joke for his family’s current state in society even after the war.

Astoria, however, shrugged it off and stayed on topic, “It is when you’re supposed to be engaged to a son of top ranking legislator in the Ministry of Magic, who is also apparently one of the most eligible bachelors to date who has just been recruited by the Montrose Magpies, who I only just learned is a very popular team.”

“What, you don’t like Quidditch?” he asked, almost offensively. Everybody he knows likes Quidditch.

“I never played it,” she confessed indifferently.

“How have you not played it?”

Astoria tilted her head, as if to think of ways to explain her situation. “There are circumstances that prevents me from doing so but trust me, I’ve always wanted to try,” she replied.

They fell in silence again. However, there was something Draco was curious about. “So this guy, he must be a real bugger for you to turn him down,” he said, hoping that she doesn’t think that he’s prying into her life.

“He’s actually pretty nice, but something is just not there for me. Being in a relationship with him feels empty and I feel like we can never make each other happy,” she explained.

“I can’t remember the last time I felt happy,” Draco stated, staring into the gardens of the Greengrass Estate.

Astoria looks at him with pity, “Everybody deserves to be happy. Even you. What’s living if you’re not happy?” she asked rhetorically.

Once again, Draco found himself smiling, “You make it sound so easy.”

“It can be,” she replied.

They continued making small talk with one another and moving closer and closer until they’re shoulder to shoulder. Both of them could not help but smile and laugh as they continued conversing about everything and nothing. It had to stop abruptly when the Greengrass house elf came back and urged Astoria to come inside to reunite with her parents for the press.

“I’m afraid duty calls,” she told him, sighing. She didn’t want to walk away from their conversation.

“Please, go ahead, I understand,” Draco replied.

Astoria stopped and looked at him, “It was nice talking to you, Draco.”

“It was nice talking to you too, Astoria. And for officially meeting you,” he added.

“I’ll see you around then,” she responded and started to make her way to the door to enter the estate.

“Astoria?” Draco called for her.

Astoria spun around and looked at him hopefully, “Yes?”

Draco wasn’t sure what exactly he wanted to say to her but he knew he had to say something. She’s stood at the door frame waiting patiently for his next sentence, “Have I mentioned how I like your name?”

Astoria started to shake her head and giggle again, “No, but thank you, Draco.”

“I would like to see you again very soon. I like talking with you. I don’t think I’ve really talked to anyone this long in a very long time. Of course, if you’re ok with that.” he offered.

“That would be nice. Dinner perhaps?” Astoria suggested, to which Draco nodded quickly. She smiles at his response. “I’m sure we can find more things to talk about then. I’ll owl you my address later. You can pick me up tomorrow evening.”

“Perfect. See you.”

She gave a polite nod before heading inside. For the first time in a very long time, Draco felt happy. He felt like he finally had something to look forward to. He knew there was something special about this girl and he is not about to lose her any time soon.


End file.
